


The Younger Witch

by motherbearof3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual mild bondage, F/M, Hermione has a safe word. She's done this before., Multi, Narcissa knows what Lucius likes, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherbearof3/pseuds/motherbearof3
Summary: Narcissa invites Hermione to join her and Lucius in their bedroom.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90
Collections: Operation: Cheer Up TriDogMom





	The Younger Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).



> Here's another thing to make TriDogMom 😊 ! I hope you like it. We ❤ you!
> 
> Previously unread by anyone but me. All mistakes are mine, and the characters are JK Rowling's. I'm just using them for their own pleasure. And reader pleasure is the only thing I get from this.

Narcissa Malfoy was an observant witch. She had seen the way her husband watched the younger witch all evening. Hermione Granger had returned to the British wizarding world after several years working abroad and in the states a very different woman. Gone was the bushy hair and swotty personality. She had matured. In mind and body. And it was the body Lucius had been eyeing. 

The curves that perhaps she had been hiding under school robes, or perhaps had not yet developed during the war. Full hips that swayed as she walked across the ballroom to greet yet another person she hadn’t seen in years. Breasts that threatened to spill out of their confines of the low cut bodice when she bent over to retrieve her place card that showed her which table she would be sitting. The older witch smiled as she watched her husband wave his hand discreetly in front of his own robes to disillusion his growing erection. That was when she made her decision and when Hermione excused herself to visit the ladies’, Narcissa was close behind.

She and Lucius had shared their bedroom with others before throughout their marriage, but it was always Narcissa who made the overture. It was she who knew which wizard or witch would be most open to their invitation. Who had the same sexual proclivities as she and Lucius and wouldn’t be shocked or offended at the thought of three people sharing pleasure with one another. Hermione had arrived at the gala without a date, eliminating the possibility of a jealous partner, should she accept the couple’s invitation and the older witch had heard things about the brightest witch of her age’s intimate interests.

Narcissa made eye contact with Hermione in the mirror at the vanity. The return gaze she got was open and inquiring.

“Mrs. Malfoy.”

“Call me Cissa, dear,” the elder witch said, adjusting a ringlet at the nape of Hermione’s neck. “We’re all adults now.” 

The touch held just enough magic to elicit goosebumps and Narcissa’s eyes flickered to Hermione’s nipples which were now erect and showing through her satin dress, leaving no question about undergarments or charms.

Hermione tried to moisten her lips with her suddenly dry tongue and nodded.

“Cissa.”

“Lucius and I wanted to invite you to join us for a little more,” she paused and held Hermione’s gaze in the mirror again, “intimate gathering. If you’re interested of course.”

Heat pooled in Hermione’s belly and she felt dampness begin to gather between her legs. She’d felt the elder Malfoy’s eyes on her all night, and fuck if he wasn’t just as fit as his son these days. Hermione had developed a preference for older men in the years she’d been away from home. They had so much more experience than ones her own age, who were still as likely to come as soon as they put their cock in her. She wasn’t sure the role Lady Malfoy would play in the scenario but Hermione was definitely interested. The evening had gotten stale anyway. Same old war stories. More exaggerated the more people had to drink. She found her voice and turned to face Narcissa.

“I would love to join you. Do you think we can slip away now?”

Narcissa smiled.

“Absolutely. Let me collect Lucius and we’ll meet you at the floo.”

She glided from the restroom and made her way to where her husband was talking with several Ministry officials. He put his arm around her waist and drew her near as she said,

“Darling could I steal you away?”

His slate gray eyes darkened. That was their code phrase to let him know she’d found an interested party. They walked away to an area with more privacy and he asked, “Who?”

“Miss Granger, my love. Isn’t that who you wanted?”

Lucius’ cock, which had been at half mast all evening, came to life with a twitch against Narcissa’s hip at the thought of the curvy witch. 

“Go ahead through to the Manor and get ready and I’ll bring her along with me.”

The two witches stepped out of the fireplace into a large sitting room that Hermione was glad to see wasn’t the site of her experience with Bellatrix. Narcissa squeezed her hand.

“That room was gutted and remodeled. I don’t even remember which one it was anymore. But it’s not this one,” she said. “Now, before we go any further, let me ask you again if you want to do this? I can tell you, Lucius was watching you from the moment you walked in tonight my dear, but if you’ve changed your mind, he won’t hold that against you.”

“No, I haven’t changed my mind,” Hermione assured her. “I’m as interested in Mr -- Lucius, as he is in me.”

“Good. Do you need to freshen up before we join him?”

Again she replied in the negative and said she’d taken care of that in the bathroom after Narcissa had left her.

“Very good. Then come this way.” 

The blonde witch took her arm and led her up a set of wide marble stairs.

Lucius was propped against the pillows on the bed in his room, undressed down to his trousers and the white shirt he’d worn under his dress robes. Several buttons were undone, giving Hermione a peek at a toned chest with a sprinkle of hair that was surprisingly darker than that on his head. She wondered if the rest of his body hair was dark as well.

“Welcome, Miss Granger,” he said with a warm smile and waved his hand toward a well stocked bar against the wall. “Drink?”

Her throat and mouth was once again dry at the thought of why lay beneath those trousers, because she could see they were partly tented at his crotch. 

“Something non-alcoholic?”

Hermione wanted all her wits about her if she was going to be fucked by Lucius Malfoy. Partly because she wanted to be able to remember it all.

“I know just the thing,” said Narcissa and soon she and Hermione were sipping a sparkling concoction of peach and mango nectars.

Lucius got off the bed and approached them. He reached out a hand and caressed Hermione’s cheek.

“So beautiful.”

His hand slid to the back of her neck.

“May I kiss you?”

She nodded and his lips were on hers. They were soft and his kiss was gentle at first until she parted her lips to allow his tongue entry and he tasted the juices on hers. As Narcissa knew it would, the sweet nectar spurred Lucius to pull her into his arms and plunder her mouth. Hermione responded with equal vigor, delving deep into his mouth.

“So sweet,” he murmured, moving his lips to her jaw and down her neck. “Does the rest of you taste as sweet?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Hermione replied coyly.

“Cissa.”

Narcissa stepped up behind the younger witch and unzipped her dress, pushing it down her shoulders and arms, revealing skin for the wizard's mouth to explore. Lucius’ hands were on her breasts as soon as they were revealed to him, weighing, gently squeezing each one before lifting them and worshipping the flesh with his mouth, avoiding her nipples, which were achingly hard until she took his head in her hands and directed his lips to one peak, moaning as he pulled it into his mouth, running her fingers through his silky strands and tugging gently. Lucius growled against her breast and she tugged a little harder, making him suckle harder, and swirl his tongue around the pebbled nipple before moving his attention to the other breast, leaving a trail of wet kisses across the valley between. 

In the back of her mind, Hermione was aware that Narcissa had unzipped her gown completely and continued to undress her. It was a not unpleasant sensation to feel two pairs of hands on her body. Lucius’ large ones holding her tits and Narcissa’s smaller ones with a delicate touch roving over her ribs, waist and hips as the rich satin fell, pooling at her feet. 

“A thong, Miss Granger,” said Narcissa, running an index finger over the satin strings that sat high on her hips. “How very Muggle.”

“I am Muggleborn,” Hermione replied. “Besides, no knickers at all would be a little gauche, don’t you think?”

“Take them off,” ordered Lucius. “No, not you, my peach,” he added when Hermione’s hands moved toward the black satin. “Let Cissa do it for you.”

Immediately Hermione felt the soft touch of Narcissa’s hands as she drew the thong down her thighs, revealing the neatly trimmed dark curls between her legs to the man who had now knelt before her and helped her step out of the puddle of fabric and scrap of satin.

“Ah, she’s not so Muggle that she keeps herself bare, Cissa,” Lucius said, running his hands up her calves, the backs of her thighs and kneading the generous flesh of her ass.

Hermione was sure, now that the tiny bit of material was gone from between her legs, that he could see how wet she was. She wasn’t wrong. He leaned closer and pressed a kiss on each hip, working his way down the crease of her thighs and she shivered when she felt his breath across her labia. He waited there, inhaling her scent.

“Please,” Hermione whispered and whimpered audibly when he rose a little stiffly, using his walking stick that Narcissa offered. Such were the wounds of war, thought Hermione. They all had them.

“Patience, my peach. Let’s get a little more comfortable, shall we?”

Lucius took her hand and led her to the large bed. She eyed the wooden posters on each corner and lay down in the center, spreading her arms and legs. 

“You can tie me up if you want,” Hermione said, enjoying the pleased gleam that appeared in his eyes. 

“Cissa,” Lucius said, and the witch conjured silken ropes that wound around the younger witch’s wrists and ankles, tying the other ends to the bed posts.

Hermione looked at the blonde, who had at some point, changed into a sheer peignoir. Even middle aged, the older witch, though more slender than the younger, was well fit and had generous breasts with darker, erect nipples that showed through the fabric, indicating her own state of arousal.

“Before we go any further,” Narcissa said, running a manicured finger from the top of Hermione’s foot, over her ankle and to the inside of her knee, making her squirm with pleasure. “Do you have a safe word you prefer?”

“Quidditch,” Hermione said promptly.

“Noted,” said Lucius, crawling into the bed between her legs. But before he could touch her, she spoke again.

“Take off your shirt.”

“Of course.”

His long fingers worked the buttons and Narcissa helped him remove it, revealing a well muscled chest with the hair she’d seen earlier, leading down his abdomen and disappearing into the waist of his trousers. Hermione clenched her fists, her fingers itching to touch him. Before she could think about what his skin would feel like, he bent and kissed the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, suckling until he made a mark that would last beyond this night. His hands were on her hips and his thumbs brushed through the damp curls, pulling her outer lips open to reveal her inner petals to him.

“So wet, my peach. Let’s see what your nectar tastes like,” he murmured and she felt his hair on her belly right before his tongue touched her sensitive skin, making her hips buck involuntarily.

“Sweet, so sweet,” he crooned, dropping prone between her legs, licking again and again, scooping up her juices on his tongue.

Hermione closed her eyes and gave herself up to the pleasure his mouth was creating. Her limited arm and leg movement heightened the sensations. Lucius worked his hands under her ass and kneaded the flesh, helping him resist the urge to put his fingers inside her. When he penetrated this beautiful cunt the first time, he wanted it to be with his cock. His cock that had been rock hard since Cissa pushed Hermione’s dress off and revealed those curves to him. He lapped harder, circling her swollen, sensitive bud. Her whimpers and moans had him rocking his own hips into the mattress. Not since his Cissa, who was sitting in a nearby chair, fingering her pussy as she watched, had he tasted juices this sweet. He gently raked his teeth over Hermione’s clitoris and she shrieked, bucking her hips. Quickly looking up, he discerned that it was a shriek of pleasure and he resumed sucking and licking, working her closer to orgasm, based on the trembling of her legs and her breathing. Pulling her ass cheeks apart, and lifting her hips, Lucius began a pattern of fast hard licks on her clit using the point of his tongue.

“God!” Hermione gasped. “Yes, yes, like that. Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she babbled, her head thrashing back and forth. 

Then she was grabbing the ropes by her wrists and pulling hard as her body spasmed and her legs shook. 

Narcissa vanished the ropes as the young witch’s body went slack and Lucius stroked her thighs as the trembling slowly ceased. Hermione opened her eyes.

“Wow.”

Lucius helped her to a sitting position and she accepted a glass of water from the other witch. She took a long drink and looked at him and finally reached out a hand to run down his chest, not stopping until she had her palm over his throbbing cock.

“That was amazing, but what I really want is for you to fuck me, Lucius.”

“Good, because that’s exactly what I plan on doing.”

He stood and Narcissa moved to stand behind him. Hermione watched as her hands came around the front of his waist and unfastened his trousers. It was arousing to watch the other witch push them off his hips and reach inside to pull out his thick cock. It was actively weeping with precum and Hermione couldn’t resist leaning forward and licking it clean while it was still in Narcissa’s hand. Lucius groaned and Narcissa inhaled sharply, watching the younger witch’s tongue. It made her own pussy clench and she wanted to hold his cock while Hermione took it in her mouth. But Lucius had other plans at the moment. He kicked off his trousers and turned to his wife.

“Cissa, I want you to get our toy.”

Hermione looked confused. 

“Toy? Lucius, I want your big beautiful cock in my cunt, not some toy.”

“And you shall have it, my peach. The toy to which I refer is for me. While I am fucking you, Cissa will be fucking me. Unless that bothers you?”

As he spoke, Narcissa returned to the room with a large two ended realistic looking synthetic phallus in her hand. Hermione shook her head. She’d been with two men before. This was just a different spin on it.

“Not at all.”

She turned and got on all fours on the bed, knowing this was the position she needed to be in and presented her ass and still dripping pussy to the wizard with a little wiggle and a grin over her shoulder. Hermione watched with increased arousal as the couple kissed and Lucius removed Narcissa clothes. She raised a leg, putting her foot on the bed and he inserted one end of the dildo into her, thumbing her clitoris as he did, making her moan. A quick spell and it was held in place without a harness, the other end jutting out ready for her to penetrate his arse.

Lucius got into position behind Hermione, stroking his cock with one hand and caressing her legs before reaching between them.

Still dripping for me, I see.”

“Yes. Please, Lucius.”

“What’s that, my peach?” he asked, pressing kisses to the small of her back. “Please what?”

“Please fuck me,” Hermione replied, her words trailing off into a sound of pleasure as he slid the head of his cock into her.

Her cunt was well lubricated, but he was big, and he waited for a moment to allow her to adjust, before pushing slowly into her until he was fully sheathed within her.

“So tight,” he murmured, leaning over to kiss her shoulders and reaching around to finger one of her nipples.

Hermione clenched her muscles around him and he growled. She did it again and he pulled back, thrusting into her, his cock hitting a sweet spot inside her that made her gasp.

“Yes. Do that again,” she begged, as he pulled out slowly, teasing her with shallow thrusts.

“As you wish, my peach. But first. Cissa.”

Narcissa moved into position behind Lucius and cast a lubrication spell that prepared his hole for the phallus she held in her hand. Knowing he liked the tease, she moved slowly, pushing the synthetic cock head past his first ring of muscle. Hermione knew he was being penetrated by how his fingers tightened on her hips and by his increased breathing. Finally, Narcissa’s hips were flush with his arse and he groaned as her thrusts brushed his prostate, making his pelvis involuntarily jerk and the room was filled with three sounds of pleasure as the faux cock inside her moved in and out as she fucked her husband.

Normally when Hermione had done this with two men, the one fucking the man set the pace with his thrusts. But Narcissa didn’t have the body weight, so it was Lucius who did the majority of the work, fucking his arse onto the fake cock and pulling Hermione back onto his own. Soon, the sounds of skin against skin and their heavy breathing filled the air. Narcissa was the first to come, leaning into Lucius and grinding her clit against him and the dildo inside him, pressing it against his prostate.

“Sweet Salazar!” he ground out. “Don’t stop, Cissa!”

Hermione could hear the other witch’s cries of pleasure, heightening her own.

“Harder, Luci,” she demanded. “Fuck me harder!”

He did as requested, bottoming out in her and holding there with hard thrusts, his hands reaching around to alternately pluck her nipples and strum her clit until he felt her pussy begin to contract around him. Lucius picked up the pace, his cock swelling as he felt the start of his own orgasm begin to build and then it was just a domino effect. Narcissa, Lucius and Hermione’s cries filled the room and magic sizzled audibly in the air as their orgasms peaked.

Hermione pulled away from Lucius and collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard. She rolled to one side so he had room to fall prone, allowing the strap on to ease from his body. He turned and released the spell, pulling it gently from his wife’s still throbbing channel, vanishing it to the bathroom to be cleaned later. Lucius lay down on his back, drawing each witch into his embrace, their heads on his shoulders as they all came back to themselves.

“A bath, I think next,” murmured Narcissa.


End file.
